tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen
Kamen, also known as Kiro, is a 9th Ward mercenary ghoul that is currently employed with Aogiri Tree. Appearance Kamen is a man of small frame, but with a very defined, muscular build and an athletic body type (broad shoulders, narrow waist, etc.) He is of average height, being 5'10 feet (1.77 meters) tall and his weight is 205 pounds (93 kilos). Usually he's dressed in his ghoul disguise - black trousers and a trenchcoat of the same colour, in addition to a black shirt. He wears a plain steel mask and has two steel gauntlets that go underneath his sleeves. Personality From what little has been revealed of Kamen's personality, he is quite cold and sticks strictly to professional communications. Unwilling to bother with unnecessary headaches, Kamen will easily lie to other people if he deems it to be the best course of action. Treasuring his words, he doesn't speak often and when he does, he speaks little, but makes sure what he says has meaning. It has been shown that the man finds little value in life after losing his wife, to the point where he simply lives for the sake of living, aimlessly doing mercenary jobs only because that's his field of expertise. He saves whatever little he charges his clients, fully certain that he'll never actually need his savings for anything. It has been revealed that Kamen doesn't have a particularly high opinion of his job, although he seems to have absolutely no qualms in continuing to do it. Background Little has been revealed about Kamen's past, but it appears that at some point in time he lived in a foreign country, where he was conducting jobs of similar nature for an unknown employer. Eventually, he fell in love with a woman, whom he later lost. It is strongly implying that she's deceased. Relationships Powers and abilities General Attributes Brilliant martial artist: Kamen has little knowledge in other fields of combat, but he's absolutely perfect when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. He's an expert on martial arts and is immensely skilled at engaging in close quarters fight. His greatest ability to fight is at super close range where armed opponents can not respond due to the close proximity. This allows him to unleash a flurry of offensive attacks that are incredibly deadly. Considerable movement speed: Kamen's general running speed is much, much lower than his attacking speed, but he is still somewhat faster at running than the average ghoul. Extremely high arm speed and co-ordination: Very nimble with his hands, Kamen has showcased incredible speed and agility. He's capable of co-ordinating every strike perfectly and entering flawlessly timed series of attacks that allow him to push his opponents into a corner. High durability and pain tolerance: The man has been shown to be capable to take solid hits and continue fighting. He also appears to be unfazed by most pain inflicted upon him by his opponents, only showing some sort of reaction when his leg was severed by Izumi Okazaki. Kagune *'Koukaku Blades:' Kamen is capable of generating two matte brown-ish, large blades, 2.5 meters long each, that envelop his arms and serve as mid-range weapons. This form of the kagune sports a smooth texture. Despite their impressive size, the blades move shockingly fast due to Kamen's nimble use of his arms and his general dexterity. *'Koukaku Gauntlets:' His kagune can also be formed into a pair of gauntlets of a darker, chrome brown hue. These gauntlets are made up of series of plates. At around the wrist level of either gauntlet it is possible to create a small blade. The size of these blades can be regulated between 10 and 25 centimeters in length. They protrude from the outward side of the gauntlets, allowing them to be used for both slashing and stabbing. Gallery Bibliography Trivia * The Japanese word "Kamen" means "Mask", something that Kamen finds very thematic. Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Ghouls Category:Characters Category:Koukakus